


All Wrong

by sonoflight



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, and another character dies (you'll know who once you start lol), klaus is already dead, short but intense, vanya's pov so no ben sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflight/pseuds/sonoflight
Summary: From this post/prompt:Hey what if in the Day That Was Luther accidentally squeezed Klaus's neck too hard and bad things happened





	All Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Man what is up with me and fics about death? One day I'll write a cute one I promise ;) Anyway, pls enjoy!

She has powers. She, Vanya Hargreeves, ordinary Number Seven, has actual powers. She has to go back and tell her family—they’ll be so excited for her!

“Vanya…” Leonard has a funny look on his face, which makes Vanya’s confidence waver. “Is that really a good idea? I mean you kind of just blew up at them.”

Vanya shakes her head. “That’s—I was—look, it doesn’t really matter. I think… I think this might change things, now that I have powers. And besides, we’ve all been so stressed out since Five got back. We could do with some good news.” She smiles tentatively, but Leonard doesn’t smile back. “Leonard?”

“I’m not going back,” he says.

Vanya looks around at what she’s done. Is Leonard afraid of her?

He laughs when she asks as much, but it’s strained. “No, Vanya—”

“You are.” It hurts to see the way he struggles to contradict it. He keeps opening his mouth and closing it again, then does nothing but sigh. “Well screw you too then,” she says. “I’m going back to my family.”

She turns and hurries back home, back to her siblings, because even if they’d just fought, she has to see them and tell them about her powers. It doesn’t matter how much they argue—they’re family and they love her and they’ll be happy for her. Plus, she’ll get the satisfaction of watching them scramble to be the first to apologize for brushing her off as ordinary for their entire lives.

God, it really is incredible! Who knew that all this time, she’s had dormant abilities? She’s practically skipping by the time she arrives home.

“Hello?” she calls, entering the foyer. “Guys?”

The house is silent. Has everyone already split off to do their own thing? Guess the little “family meeting” didn’t go so well. She imagines Five has gone off to drink coffee until his family-induced headache is cured, and that Allison’s trying to phone home to Claire again. Diego probably went back to wherever it is he lives, Klaus probably holed himself up in his room, and Luther—well, she doesn’t really know what Luther does with his free time. Probably training for another mission that won’t ever come.

Vanya wanders through the first floor, poking her head into every room. There’s no sign of anyone—not even Mom and Pogo. Or so she thinks. She’s back where she started, stood in the doorway of the living room when she hears quiet crying off to the right, and there, almost hidden behind the column, is Luther hunched over on the floor, his back turned to her.

“Luther?” she asks softly. “Luther, are you okay?” She steps closer, notices that he’s cradling something. Someone.

Luther looks over his shoulder, eyes rimmed red. Vanya’s heart clenches. Where are the others? Where’s Allison? She’s much more equipped to handle this, whatever _this_ is. She can’t see who it is that Luther is holding, but it doesn’t look good.

“Luther, who is that?” She takes another step toward him. “What happened?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Luther all but whispers. “I didn’t mean to kill him.”

Vanya’s heart is pounding as she closes the distance. “Who is that?” she repeats. Begins to circle around. Her voice rises with panic. “Luther, who did you kill!?”

And then she sees. It’s Klaus, lying limp on the ground, torso cradled gently in Luther’s massive arms, long legs stretched out in strange angles. She can’t breathe, eyes trained on Klaus’ wide eyes and the ugly bruise ringing his crushed neck. So horribly ugly.

Luther is saying her name. He’s begging her to understand. He didn’t mean it, it was an accident, he would never murder anyone. If she’ll just hear him out, he can explain everything.

But Vanya can’t hear him.

All she hears is the pounding heart of a man who’s been caught in the act and who will lie his way out. It’s quickening, quickening. Beating ever faster and louder now, filling her ears like a song.

Luther’s hold on Klaus breaks when he’s yanked into the air. Klaus’ head hits the floor with a dull thud. They are both ragdolls. Luther gasps for the breath that Vanya is squeezing out of him.

“Vanya…” he wheezes.

“Vanya!”

She turns at the sound of Allison’s voice. Diego and Five are close behind her, the first with a terrified look on his face, the other with a pistol aimed calmly and squarely at her chest.

 _Klaus_ , Diego mouths. “K-Klaus.” His voice cracks.

“Put him down, or I shoot,” Five warns. “Now.”

“Vanya, please,” Allison pleads. “Why are you doing this?”

“He killed Klaus!” she shrieks. “He killed him!” She sees the fear in her siblings’ faces when the walls themselves start to shake and Dad’s precious antiques crash to the ground in explosions of sparkling gold. Five’s hand tightens on his gun, but she’s not scared of him. If he shoots, she’ll bring this whole place down with her.

She sees Luther’s ashen skin as he fights for his life, even as he must know she won’t spare him, and that only makes her angrier because he doesn’t deserve to beg her with wide eyes and gaping mouth for forgiveness.

Unsurprisingly, Five is the one who pulls himself together enough to ask in a voice that only shakes a little, “How do you know that?”

Vanya meets his eyes, so young but with so much aged wisdom behind them. He’ll understand why she has to do this, why, with one final rush of power, she crushes out the last of Luther’s breath.

“Because he told me so.”

And she slams his body to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always loved and cherished, and you can catch me on tumblr [@lastoftherealblues](http://lastoftherealblues.tumblr.com/)! (I've posted this on tumblr as well [right here](https://lastoftherealblues.tumblr.com/post/184533776454/hey-what-if-in-the-day-that-was-luther))


End file.
